Mujer Valiente
by Devil-In-My-Shoes
Summary: Tres años atrás, eras Capitana de la Guardia de Zaofu y tu único deseo era servir a los demás. La ciudad de Zaofu se enorgullecía de tenerte como su paladín… y yo también. Por desgracia, el caos que el Loto Rojo había desatado sobre el Reino Tierra se hizo cada vez más evidente. Y tú quisiste hacer algo al respecto. —One-Shot—


_**Disclaimer: **__Ninguno de los personajes, lugares, o nombres aquí mencionados son de mi pertenencia. Todos son propiedad de ©Nickelodeon, Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko. Basado en La Leyenda de Korra._

**_Notas de la Autora:_**_ Escribí este fic originalmente en 2015. Tal vez alguno de ustedes lo leyeron antes de que me precipitara a borrarlo junto a muchos otros de mis fics. Mil gracias a EE Yue, quien encontró la forma de recuperarlos y me los envió de regreso._

* * *

**~Prólogo~**

* * *

Tres años atrás, eras Capitana de la Guardia de Zaofu y tu único deseo era servir a los demás, siendo de ayuda en todo cuánto pudieras. Y eras muy buena en lo que hacías. De hecho, eras la mejor. Guardabas una profunda determinación en tu interior; eras disciplinada e inteligente, con un fuerte sentido de la justicia.

En batalla nunca diste un paso atrás. Hacías lo que se te ordenaba sin cuestionar, rápida y de la manera más efectiva. La ciudad de Zaofu se enorgullecía de tenerte como su paladín… y yo también. Siempre fuiste una de mis servidoras más leales, la más cercana a mí. Una buena confidente, discípula, y alguien con quien podía pasar agradables tardes de serena charla.

Los soldados a tu cargo te admiraban por tu liderazgo y extraordinaria gentileza. Ansiabas más que nada —como dije— ser útil para los demás. El Jefe Tonraq me habló de la vez que le salvaste la vida y curaste sus heridas. Dijo que veía mucho potencial en ti, para ser alguien tan joven; que tenías las características de una gran Capitana.

Una mirada cálida y noble marcaba tu rostro, no podías ocultar tu alegría de haberle sido de ayuda al padre del Avatar. Para ti fue un gran honor recibir su profundo agradecimiento, y lo aceptaste con humildad.

Sé que querías continuar ayudándonos en la batalla contra Zaheer ese mismo día, así me lo pediste. No obstante, preferí que te quedaras con los heridos. No podía confiar en nadie mejor que tú para asegurarme de que nuestros desvalidos llegaran sanos y salvos a casa. Y tuve razón. Cuando llegué a Zaofu tras la derrota del Loto Rojo, los encontré a todos revitalizados, prestos a recuperarse de sus lesiones para regresar a cumplir sus funciones lo antes posible. Tú los protegiste en el camino devuelta, velaste por la condición de sus heridas y los animaste a seguir hacia delante.

Tú eras su inspiración, Kuvira, por ello tus subordinados te admiraban con infinita devoción. Por ello, fueron siempre leales a ti, y no a mí.

Tú sin embargo, niña mía, te mantuviste a mi lado sin importar nada. Tú eras mi protegida y yo tu maestra. Decías que me debías mucho en la vida, pero no fui yo quien te hizo la líder innata que eras. Yo simplemente te instruí y te guíe; corregí tus errores de principiante y enderecé tus posturas desequilibradas. El resto del trabajo duro te tocó a ti, y lo supiste desempeñar con tenacidad, hasta forjar tu grandeza.

Estabas destinada a llegar más alto. Me veía a mí misma en ti. Tú eras la elegida, la candidata perfecta para tomar mi lugar cuando mi tiempo en este mundo acabara. Tú pudiste haber continuado mi legado como líder de Zaofu…

Lamentablemente, el caos que el Loto Rojo había desatado sobre el Reino Tierra se hizo cada vez más evidente, salvaje e imposible de domar. Las noticias de saqueadores, escaramuzas y toda clase de atrocidades llegaban a miles desde todos los rincones del reino. A mí me pesaba ver en lo que se había convertido nuestra nación, y a ti también. Tu nobleza te impedía pasar por alto las injusticias que se vivían a diario en el reino.

Y quisiste hacer algo al respecto.

Kuvira, tú nombre significa "Mujer Valiente". Y no me cabe duda de que en toda tu vida le has hecho justicia a ese apelativo. Yo me pregunto, sin embargo, si es que existe algo más valioso que la valentía por sí sola, algo que tú perdiste en el camino y de lo que careces hoy en día.

¿Qué te impulsa a seguir además del valor? ¿Cuál es el motivo elevado que mueve tus actos? ¿Quién eres? ¿Kuvira la valiente o, simplemente, la Gran Unificadora?

* * *

**~Mujer Valiente~**

_Por: Devil-In-My-Shoes_

* * *

—El Reino Tierra está en caos —anunció el Presidente Raiko—. Hay un vacío de poder y temo por lo que pueda ocurrir si alguien no se hace cargo de la situación pronto.

—¿Y usted cree que yo debería ser la elegida? —preguntó Suyin, de brazos cruzados.

—Tú eres la persona perfecta para hacerse cargo de la situación —declaró Tenzin, como si aquello fuese lo más lógico. En realidad lo era—. Los líderes mundiales confían en ti, y siendo una Beifong, dispones de credibilidad en el Reino Tierra.

La tensión en el despacho de Suyin era casi palpable. Kuvira percibía el interés de Raiko y la urgencia de Tenzin, aún manteniéndose a distancia, en su posición de guardia al lado de Suyin. No obstante, también comprendía los motivos de ambos para venir en búsqueda del apoyo de la matriarca de Zaofu, y no podía estar más de acuerdo con ellos. Habiéndose criado en Zaofu, Kuvira reconocía los logros de Suyin, su destreza para dirigir y además, admiraba las maravillas que Zaofu podría compartir con el resto del Reino Tierra.

En su opinión, si existía una persona ideal para devolver el orden al reino; ésa no podía ser otra que Suyin Beifong. Y la idea le entusiasmaba, pues ella también quería ser parte de este proyecto. Daría su máxima participación y apoyo, siguiendo la guía de Suyin. Nada la honraría más.

—Me honra que hayan pensado en mí —admitió Suyin—. Pero no me interesa imponer mis ideales sobre una nación entera —Kuvira se sobresaltó al oír esto y volteó a ver a la matriarca con preocupación—. Me temo que no puedo ayudarles.

No. Eso estaba mal. Si Suyin no lo hacía, ¿entonces quién? Tenzin tenía razón; Suyin era la persona perfecta, no podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad. Kuvira sintió la necesidad de intervenir, aunque no le correspondiera participar de esa reunión oficial. Esto iba más allá de una discusión política; el destino de una nación dependía de la decisión de Suyin, y como su discípula, Kuvira optó por dar su opinión al respecto.

Tenía que hacerla cambiar de parecer. Quizás la matriarca se estaba precipitando en su respuesta. Claramente no se estaba tomando el tiempo para pensar bien las cosas. Era necesario que discurriera en lo beneficiosa que la situación podría ser para el Reino Tierra si Zaofu fuese su modelo a seguir. Para Kuvira, éste sería un sueño hecho realidad y tenía sus motivos —muy profundos y arraigados en su ser— para pensar así.

—Suyin —intervino la joven capitana, de la manera más respetuosa posible—. Sé que no me corresponde hablar ahora, pero creo que deberías hacer esto. Zaofu siempre ha sido un baluarte del progreso moderno, y ahora puedes compartirlo con el mundo —intentó controlar la emoción en su voz, manteniendo su aire de preocupación.

—¿Qué quieres que haga? —la contrarió Suyin, sin siquiera considerarlo—. ¿Qué marche a Ba Sing Se con un ejército? ¡Seríamos vistos como unos conquistadores, y nos recibirían con nada más y nada menos que una guerra!

—Siempre han habido guerras, ya las hay —insistió Kuvira, la frustración apoderándose de ella—. ¡La Reina Tierra casi destruyó nuestra nación! —Suavizó el tono, suplicante—. Ésta es nuestra oportunidad para cambiar las cosas…

La mirada reprobatoria de Suyin fue como una patada al estómago para Kuvira, un baldazo de agua fría lanzado sobre su espalda. Humillante incluso. Le dejó un mal sabor de boca, y la matriarca solamente lo empeoró al sentenciar:

—Eso no va a suceder.

Tras recibir aquella puñalada verbal, Kuvira se resignó a desviar la mirada, a comportarse de manera sumisa cual chiquilla regañada. Suyin no la había tratado así, tan severa y fría, desde aquella vez en la que hizo una travesura tonta con Wing y Wei a los catorce años. No estaba acostumbrada a que se le disciplinara como si fuera un soldado cualquiera; Suyin y ella rara vez tenían desacuerdos. La mayoría del tiempo se apoyaban. Y el que esta vez Suyin se hubiera reusado a escucharla más abiertamente, al menos a decir que consideraría su idea, fue algo… hiriente.

Pidió permiso para retirarse por el día y abandonó el despacho de Suyin sin recibir la autorización para hacerlo. Las miradas atónitas de Tenzin y Raiko se clavaron en su espalda, pero Kuvira no les dio importancia. Estaba demasiado resentida como para honrar su reputación o la de la matriarca de Zaofu. Era la primera vez en muchos años que Kuvira se había atrevido a manifestar un desplante de rebeldía ante Suyin… y no sería la última.

Transcurrió una semana desde ese primer choque entre Suyin y su capitana. Kuvira retomó sus deberes en la guardia y Suyin prosiguió con su vida de siempre, como si aquella discusión jamás se hubiese dado. Eso sí, Kuvira se ausentó a los recitales de danza sin justificación alguna. Para Suyin era obvio que su protegida le hacía esto como una forma de protesta silente.

Lo que la matriarca no sospechaba, sin embargo, era que Kuvira no tenía intenciones de quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras el Reino Tierra se desplomaba frente a sus propios ojos.

Kuvira se había pasado largas noches en vela, haciendo averiguaciones e investigaciones con respecto al estado actual de la nación que amaba y había jurado defender. Estaba consciente de que, estando ella sola, no había mucho que pudiera hacer para traer un cambio significativo. Pero ansiaba al menos poder iniciar algo, un movimiento de algún tipo, por pequeño que fuera.

Fue así cómo llegó a su conocimiento la existencia de una villa pobre que se localizaba al sureste de Zaofu, a tres horas de distancia si viajaba en un vehículo. La información la había obtenido de uno de los comerciantes que visitaban Zaofu para ofrecer sus productos de exportación. Aparentemente, se trataba de una humilde villa agrícola llamada Pao Jian, perteneciente a un estado vecino. Tristemente, había sido atacada por una horda de bárbaros que asesinaron a todos los hombres de la aldea, y despojaron a las mujeres y niños de sus escasas riquezas y alimentos.

Era cierto entonces, desde la caída de la Reina Tierra no solamente Ba Sing Se, sino también el resto del reino iba cuesta abajo, camino a la miseria. Sin un líder que restableciera el orden, legiones enteras de bandidos y salteadores comenzaron a movilizarse hacia los pueblos para atacarlos y conquistarlos. Luchaban contra ganaderos y campesinos que jamás habían empuñado un arma o utilizado sus poderes a la ofensiva. Era, a todas luces, una injusticia.

La gente de Pao Jian estaba sufriendo. Necesitaban comida, medicamentos, todo tipo de provisiones... Nadie se los haría llegar debido a lo peligroso de la zona en la que se localizaba la villa. Sin embargo, Kuvira pretendía maquinar un plan para ir en su auxilio. Por supuesto, no tenía el permiso de Suyin para actuar fuera de Zaofu, pero eso no era algo que pudiera detenerla. Mucho menos con su nueva resolución de poner sus habilidades en función y al servicio de quienes **sí** las necesitaban.

Esa noche Kuvira se escabulló dentro de la cocina a espaldas del Chef y se dispuso a saquear la gran despensa cual ladrón en sigiloso asalto. Juntó una cantidad considerable de sacos, los cargó en su espalda y sus brazos. Y moviéndose ágilmente por los pasillos desolados, los transportó hasta un almacén vacío que había rentado con el propósito de servirle de escondite.

Realizó quizás diez asaltos a la cocina, yendo y viniendo. Pero fue en su onceavo golpe que alguien la sorprendió con las manos en la masa. Y encendiendo las luces de la habitación como si de un interrogatorio se tratara, preguntó:

—¿Kuvira? ¿Qué… Qué estás haciendo?

La joven capitana sintió que el alma le volvía al cuerpo tras reconocer la voz trastabillante de Baatar Jr. Ella soltó un largo suspiro y se derritió de espaldas a la pared, cayendo sentada al suelo.

—Casi me matas del susto, Baatar —confesó, sonriendo al ver al muchacho acercarse—. Creí que eras el Chef.

—No sabía que le temieras al Chef —dijo Baatar, acuclillándose frente a ella.

—Bueno, es un tipo enorme con antecedentes piratas —le recordó Kuvira, desviando la mirada—. Me aterraba cuando era niña, pero hace mucho que lo superé.

—¿Segura? —bromeó él.

Kuvira le envió una mirada fulminante.

—El tipo no mata ni una mosca —gruñó molesta—. Lo que me preocupa es que me delate con tu madre.

—O sea que estás haciendo algo indebido, ¿eh? ¿Quién eres y qué has hecho con la verdadera Kuvira?

El semblante de la joven capitana se ensombreció, su voz estaba colmada de resentimiento, tristeza mezclada con ira.

—¿Hablas de la niña estúpida que seguía a Suyin Beifong por todas partes como un perro faldero? —se puso de pie, apretando los puños—. Pues eso se acabó. ¡Ya no seré más el perro de tu madre! ¡Eso es todo lo que soy para ella: un perro salvaje al que ha domado y entrenado! Cree que puede tenerme amarrada, que me tiene controlada para que responda a todas sus órdenes y caprichos sin cuestionarle… Cree que puede soltarme la correa únicamente cuando le conviene…

El rostro de Baatar describió sorpresa e incredulidad ante las hirientes palabras de Kuvira. No así, pronto agachó la cabeza y asintió en un gesto comprensivo. Permitió que el silencio los cubriera mientras la respiración agitada de Kuvira se aplacaba. Primero tenía que dejar que su vieja amiga se tranquilizara.

Baatar la conocía desde que él tenía nueve años de edad y ella ocho. Cuando la niña no estaba siendo entrenada en tierra y metal control, se pasaba la mayoría de su tiempo libre junto a él. Conocían sus temperamentos y toleraban sus actitudes intransigentes. Llegaron a acostumbrarse a estar en presencia del otro con tal naturalidad, que solían pasearse por los aposentos de cada uno libremente. Ni siquiera les incomodaba si uno de los dos no estaba decente para ser visto o si aún lucían pijamas. Casi eran como hermanos, criados juntos, excepto por la delgada línea que separaba su sangre de la de ella. Ella, que se apareció un buen día en las puertas de Zaofu sin que nadie supiera decir cómo o de dónde había salido. Ella, que fue acogida por la matriarca misma en el seno de su familia.

—Entiendo cómo te sientes, Kuvira… —Baatar fijó sus ojos en ella—. Esta familia puede ser abrumadora en exceso. Cuéntame, ¿qué es lo que pretendes hacer con toda esa comida?

—Si te lo muestro, tendrás que comprometerte a ayudarme, ¿entiendes? —aseveró Kuvira, vigilando que nadie más rondara en la cercanía—. Te lo advierto Baatar, si te involucras conmigo en esto, podría irte mal con tu madre y tu padre.

—Si claro… —bufó sarcástico—. ¡Cómo si lo que mi padre piensa de mí importara! No eres la única a la que tratan como a un perro amansado aquí…

A Kuvira le bastó con esa respuesta para saber que podía confiar en Baatar. Descansó una mano en su hombro, le dedicó una sonrisa y lo invitó a seguirla. El muchacho incluso la ayudó a cargar con más sacos de alimento en los brazos. Así consiguieron escabullirse hasta el almacén secreto de Kuvira, donde el joven inventor se mostró asombrado por la cantidad de provisiones que su amiga había amontonado allí.

—¡Es mucha comida! —exclamó acomodándose las gafas.

—Así es —afirmó ella, con un destello de orgullo en sus labios curvados—, tengo pensado viajar a la villa de Pao Jian esta noche. Esa pobre gente ha sufrido mucho desde que la anarquía consumió nuestra nación; la han pasado muy mal… Además, les llevaré medicamentos, sábanas y ropa limpia.

—¿Pero por qué tú? —inquirió Baatar, preocupado—. He oído que esa zona es demasiado peligrosa, Kuvira. ¿No deberías esperar a que mi madre te brinde refuerzos?

La decepción marcó el rostro de la joven capitana.

—Ni siquiera voy a molestarme en pedirle a Su que coopere con mi causa. Esto es algo que debo hacer sola, según parece. Estoy consciente del riesgo que ello implica, pero Baatar… —la determinación brillaba en el verde de sus ojos—. Dime… Si yo no lo hago, ¿entonces quién? ¿Quién le devolverá sus vidas a esas personas, sino yo? A nadie más parece importarle la gente del Reino Tierra… Para el Presidente Raiko esto es otro de sus juegos políticos; y para Tenzin y sus maestros aire, es más de lo que sus manos pueden detener.

Baatar dio un par de pasos y se detuvo a centímetros de ella, observándola compasivo.

—Tengo que hacer esto, Baatar —sentenció Kuvira—. ¡Algo! Aunque sea poco, o de lo contrario no podré volver a conciliar el sueño. Mi conciencia no estará tranquila hasta que haya hecho de mi parte en un intento por contener este desastre…

—Entiendo —susurró él suavemente, apretando los hombros de la capitana con firmeza—. En ese caso, necesitarás un vehículo en el que puedas transportar todo esto. —Sonrió cariñosamente—. Espérame aquí.

Y en cuestión de diez minutos, Baatar regresó al almacén conduciendo una camioneta en la que fácilmente podrían transportar la generosa cantidad de provisiones que Kuvira había reunido durante la semana. Trabajaron juntos para cargar los pesados sacos, las cajas de medicamentos y los barriles de agua fresca en la vagoneta, disfrutando en silencio de la compañía del otro.

Cuando todo estuvo listo y empacado, Kuvira procedió a colocarse su armadura de la guardia. Y ya lista para marcharse, abrió la puerta de la camioneta y colocó su pie derecho en la pequeña grada metálica que le ayudaría a impulsarse dentro de la cabina. Antes de que pudiese tomar el volante, sin embargo, Baatar se acercó a ella. Su rostro esbozaba nerviosismo, era claro que estaba intranquilo.

—¿Qué sucede? —cuestionó ella, saltando hacia fuera de nuevo.

—¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto tú sola? —se frotó la nuca en un gesto de desasosiego—. Me gustaría acompañarte, ¿sabes? Me sentiría mejor estando contigo… ¿Y si te pasa algo malo?

—¿Algo malo? Baatar, soy la Capitana de la Guardia de Zaofu, y una de las mejores peleadoras en el mundo —sonrió confiada, dándole una palmadita en la espalda a su amigo—. Estaré bien.

—Sí, ¡pero! —quiso insistir él—. Kuvira…

—Además —reafirmó la aludida—. No quiero meterte en problemas con tus padres. Ya tienes suficiente lidiando con sus fastidios como para que te griten por actuar por ti mismo. —Descansó una mano en la mejilla del muchacho, causando que éste se sonrojara levemente—. Ya has hecho suficiente por mí hoy, nunca lo olvidaré, Baatar…

Dio un paso al frente —demasiado cerca del nervioso muchacho— e inclinó la cabeza como si fuera a presionar su nariz contra la suya. Pero rápidamente cambió de dirección, y lo besó con ternura en la mejilla, un poco más cerca de la comisura de los labios de lo que jamás lo había hecho.

Kuvira lo miró y le sonrió altiva, como si nada, antes de apartarse. Baatar sintió su rostro acalorarse, especialmente allí donde los labios de Kuvira apenas lo habían tocado. No pudo hacer más que quedarse estático en el sitio, viendo a la capitana subir a la camioneta, encender el motor y conducir fuera de Zaofu. Y él que pensaba que lo conocía todo sobre ella…

Quedó cautivado.

* * *

**x~x~x~x~x**

* * *

Ya llevaba aproximadamente dos horas conduciendo en silencio, a través de una explanada que parecía no tener fin. Un abismo negro de aplastante oscuridad, sin luna, sin estrellas… Sin más iluminación que las luces de la camioneta, las cuales, eran consumidas por la negrura de la noche, donde la vista de Kuvira llegaba a su límite: la punta del parachoques.

Era como conducir hacia el vacío, sumida en la soledad completa y un silencio asfixiante. No despertaba miedo en Kuvira, pero sí una sobrecogedora sensación de intimidación por parte de la interminable oscuridad que se cernía ante ella. La profundidad de la noche que la hacía pensarse insignificante, y la constante alarma en su cerebro, que le recordaba de los peligros que acechaban por esa carretera.

Sabía que podía arreglárselas contra una banda de bandidos si es que decidían saltar de la nada para emboscar su vehículo y robar sus provisiones. Era una maestra metal de élite, ella sola podía contra veinte hombres o más. En ese sentido, no tenía por qué temer. Si acaso, la idea de que trataran de abordar su camioneta la encolerizaba más que otra cosa. Había hecho de ésta su misión personal. Tenía que procurar llevar hasta Pao Jian las provisiones que tanto necesitaban, y que de seguro, le costarían a Kuvira una amonestación de las más caras tras regresar a Zaofu por actuar fuera de las órdenes de Suyin.

La consolaba el hecho de que, al menos, se había atrevido a hacer algo útil por el resto del reino. A diferencia de Suyin, que prefería resguardarse en la seguridad de sus domos de metal, como si los problemas del Reino Tierra no fueran también los suyos. A Kuvira le daba tristeza y rabia ver cómo la matriarca desperdiciaba todo ese potencial. Si pudieran moldear el Reino Tierra a la imagen de Zaofu, serían la nación más avanzada, innovadora y próspera del mundo.

¿Por qué no podía ser así? ¿Por qué Suyin Beifong resultó ser tan cobarde?

No era eso lo que esperaba de su ídolo, la mujer a la que admiró y respetó más que a nadie en la vida. Debía suponer por lo tanto, que no tenía caso creer en sus héroes de la infancia; después de todo nunca son cómo uno los imaginaba. No existen esos héroes. ¿Quiénes son los que cambian al mundo entonces? ¿El Avatar? Pero Korra no estaba presente para hacer algo al respecto tampoco.

Kuvira cerró los ojos un momento e inspiró profundamente para calmar la cólera que se estaba apoderando de ella. Optó por divagar, por pensar en cosas que la inspiraban. Como las caras alegres de los aldeanos de Pao Jian al verla llegar cargada de provisiones… Incluso, cosas tontas y cursis como la mirada de embobado que Baatar Jr. ponía siempre que se la encontraba en los pasillos, cargando planos y libros por montones en sus brazos.

Kuvira lo saludaría con una inclinación de cabeza y una sonrisa, mientras que él buscaría una excusa cualquiera para quedarse charlando con ella, antes de que su padre volviera a llamarlo al trabajo. Ella lo escucharía atenta, maravillada por su dedicación y pasión hacia su labor. Le hablaba de ingeniería, mecánica, arquitectura y de cosas que ella realmente no alcanzaba a comprender con total claridad. Pero la relajaba y provocaba una pequeña chispa de alegría en su expresión. Le gustaba oírlo hablar y balbucear, la divertía su ternura y torpeza nerviosa.

Era un tonto. Un tonto extrañamente adorable.

La calma comenzaba a embargarla conforme se dejaba meditar en nimiedades de ese tipo. Su camioneta continuó avanzando al ras de la oscuridad, en medio de la nada, bajo una densa bruma de silencio. Y pudo haber seguido así hasta llegar a su destino, a la villa donde regalaría un poco de consuelo y felicidad. Pudo haber hecho el viaje de ida y vuelta en seis horas, y haber regresado a Zaofu con el amanecer. Quizás después hubiera podido continuar con su vida en paz, quizás hubiera seguido llevándoles donaciones a escondidas. Quizás Suyin recapacitaría con el tiempo y las cosas mejorarían al fin.

Pero no fue así.

Todo ocurrió demasiado rápido, tanto que a Kuvira no le dio tiempo de reaccionar. Una luz cegadora golpeó sus ojos. Ella giró el volante y perdió el control. Algo había estallado debajo del vehículo. La explosión consumió la camioneta y disparó a Kuvira junto con grandes trozos de metal retorcido y los restos de las provisiones que estaban siendo devoradas por las llamas.

La joven capitana se estrelló violentamente contra la tierra, arrastrando su cuerpo varios metros sobre rocas y arena áspera, hasta que la fricción la detuvo. El estruendo del estallido la hizo perder temporalmente su capacidad auditiva. Todo lo que podía escuchar era un intenso zumbido; el dolor en sus oídos la había dejado aturdida, inválida. El calor era insoportable. Estaba segura de que había sufrido quemaduras serias, a pesar de haber estado protegida por su armadura, ahora llena de abolladuras.

Intentar levantarse del suelo para correr a salvar las donaciones fue inútil. Kuvira volvió a caer, y esta vez perdió el conocimiento en el proceso. El fuego se encargó de destruir lo que quedaba tras la explosión; su medio de transporte, los alimentos, las medicinas… Todo se perdió.

—Maldita sea… —musitó angustiada, antes de desmayarse—. Creo que detoné… una mina terrestre…

Cuando despertó y cayó en la cuenta de que sus esfuerzos y esperanzas habían sido en vano, montó en cólera. Caminó a trompicones hasta la camioneta quemada y volcada. La miró con una furia implacable y se desahogó golpeando el metal salvajemente, sin detenerse hasta que le sangraron los nudillos y lo que quedaba del vehículo fue pulverizado por ella misma.

Se tumbó de rodillas. No sabía si ponerse a llorar o a gritar por su estupidez. Se había confiado; no fue capaz de detectar la mina a tiempo y todo acabó por irse al traste. Si ella llegaba a averiguar quiénes habían sido los desgraciados que plantaron minas en el camino, seguro les rompería el cuello con sus propias manos.

La situación se había salido de control. Las cosas en el Reino Tierra no podían seguir desbarrancándose de esa manera; cualquiera que pensara lo contrario estaba fuera de sí. La anarquía desatada por el Loto Rojo tenía que terminar de una vez por todas y para siempre.

—Yo tengo que ponerle un fin a esto —declaró, colocándose nuevamente en pie, a pesar del dolor de sus heridas.

Amagó con dar un paso y fue en ese momento cuando divisó, con el rabillo del ojo, un par de sacos chamuscados. Kuvira los abrió y revisó sus contenidos. Milagrosamente, la mayoría de las cosas ahí estaban intactas. No obstante, era muy poco para cubrir las necesidades de una aldea entera, y aún le faltaban varios kilómetros para llegar hasta allá. Eso sumado a que ahora tendría que viajar a pie y herida. No valía la pena siquiera intentarlo.

Después regresaría, se dijo. Y les dio la espalda para empezar el que sería un largo camino de regreso a Zaofu. Sin embargo, pronto se vio detenida por su consciencia; un cambio de corazón tal vez. Kuvira se volteó para mirar esos sacos y recordó la miseria en la que vivían aquellas personas.

Suspiró con pesar.

—No es mucho —lamentó, echándose la pesada carga al hombro—. Pero es mejor que nada.

Emprendió el camino hacia Pao Jian, aunque le tomara toda la noche llegar, aunque colapsara por la fatiga y el frío en medio de la nada. Era más de lo que Suyin haría de todas formas.

* * *

**x~x~x~x~x**

* * *

—¿Cómo que no tienen idea de a dónde está su Capitán? —exclamó Suyin, lanzándole una mirada severa al pequeño escuadrón de guardias que la rodeaban.

No le habían dado descanso desde que despertó esa mañana. Había tenido que lidiar con la obstinada llamada diaria de Raiko en sus intentos por persuadirla para que colaborara con retomar el control de Ba Sing Se; tuvo que atender el misterio del ladrón que había robado de la despensa del Chef, y que por si fuera poco, había sustraído también una gran suma de yuanes en fármacos del suministro médico de la ciudad.

Y para colmo de males, la líder de la guardia no aparecía por ninguna parte. Suyin no podía explicarse qué le habría podido pasar a Kuvira, o si sería que finalmente había decidido huir de Zaofu para siempre. No, eso era imposible. Kuvira no tenía ningún lugar a dónde ir: Zaofu era su hogar ahora. No importaba que tan molesta o decepcionada estuviera; nadie estaba tan loco como para abandonar la seguridad y las comodidades de su ciudad de metal.

Estresada, Suyin se dejó caer en uno de los sofás de su despacho, justo al lado de su marido. Sus hijos, los gemelos y Huan, también estaban allí para acompañarla. Opal estaba en el Templo del Aire entrenándose con Tenzin; mientras que Baatar Jr. también parecía andar extraviado desde que se reportó la desaparición de Kuvira esa mañana. Algo sospechoso en verdad, por lo que las siguientes órdenes que pronunciaron los labios de la matriarca fueron:

—Quiero que busquen a mi hijo y lo traigan ante mí en este instante.

No pasó mucho para que los guardias volvieran con un fastidiado Baatar Jr. Lo traían sostenido de los brazos y a empujones, pues el muchacho se rehusaba a venir voluntariamente con la excusa de que estaba sumamente ocupado y que no tenía tiempo para nadie.

—¿De qué se trata todo esto, madre? —demandó, sentándose de mala gana en el sofá que estaba directamente en frente del que ocupaba Suyin.

—Kuvira está desaparecida; sin mencionar que Wing y Wei te vieron merodeando con ella por los pasillos anoche. ¿Tienes idea de a dónde podría haber ido?

El muchacho arrugó el entrecejo, encarando a sus hermanos como si le hubieran traicionado al decir aquello. La mortificación en el rostro de Baatar Jr. les provocó risa a los gemelos.

—Oye, no es que no nos incumba —se justificó Wei, intentando no reír—. ¡Pero nos incumbe!

—Sí, ya sabemos que la Capitana te gusta, gusta, gusta —se burló Wing—. ¡Por eso tú debes saber algo de su paradero!

—¿Qué? —se exaltó sonrojado—. ¡Patrañas! ¡Yo no sé nada!

Suyin se puso de pie en ese instante, presta a ejercer su autoridad sobre sus hijos. Fue en eso cuando, repentinamente, un soldado de la guardia entró corriendo por la puerta. Respiraba agitado, estaba empapado de sudor y las manos le temblaban con preocupación.

—¡Mi señora! ¡La he visto! ¡He visto a la Capitana y no parecía estar nada bien!

Baatar Jr. saltó del sillón al escuchar esto, provocando que Wing y Wei intercambiaran una mirada cómplice. Suyin por su parte, empalideció con consternación.

—¡Explícate! —ordenó, encaminándose hacia la salida de su despacho, apresuradamente. Su marido, Baatar Jr. y los otros también se dispusieron a seguir al guardia.

—La encontraron desplomada a pocos metros del portón este, con heridas y quemaduras de consideración. Además, estaba muy deshidratada y pálida —les informó el soldado—. En este momento la están llevando al centro médico.

Al enterarse de esto, Suyin dejó escapar un genuino gemido de preocupación y superó en velocidad a todos los que la seguían. Llegó al centro médico antes que los demás, sólo para ser frenada por el doctor encargado. Éste la tranquilizó y le dijo que la condición de Kuvira era estable; tan sólo se había desmayado por un exceso de fatiga extremo. En cuanto a las heridas y quemaduras que presentaba, era difícil determinar qué se las había causado en tanto la joven capitana estuviera inconsciente. Si querían respuestas, tendrían que esperar.

No pasó mucho para que el resto de su familia se le uniera y Baatar Jr. interviniera casi en estado de pánico. Era ya bastante obvio que el mayor de los hijos Beifong sabía algo con respecto a lo ocurrido. Suyin decidió apartarlo de los demás para hablar con él en privado. Inmediatamente, la matriarca inquirió el porqué de la condición de Kuvira. Baatar suspiró, clavando la mirada en el suelo antes de contestar, en un suspiro resignado:

—Está bien, madre… Te diré la verdad.

* * *

**x~x~x~x~x**

* * *

La luz era suave y blanca, y se asentaba en sus pestañas al parpadear. Una cómoda almohada crujió bajo su cabeza; un pajarillo trinó al pasar por su ventana. Ella dejó ir un quejido inentendible, adormilada, pero lentamente cayendo en un estado de sorpresa. Gruñó un poco al sentir el dolor de las heridas en su pecho y sus costados, mientras intentaba sentarse en la cama. Dejó que sus ojos escudriñaran cuidadosamente la habitación. ¿En dónde se encontraba? No recordaba haber llegado hasta Zaofu.

—Oh, cariño… —musitó una dulce voz a su lado—. ¡Has despertado al fin!

Kuvira no lo podía creer: era Suyin. Estaba ocupando una silla al lado de su cama y, al juzgar por los oscuros anillos bajo sus ojos, la mujer había permanecido ahí desde hacía bastante; la noche entera quizás. Antes de que Kuvira pudiese reaccionar, Suyin abandonó la silla y se inclinó sobre ella para darle un efusivo abrazo. La capitana se limitó a esbozar un gesto de extrañeza, sin molestarse en responder a aquella inesperada muestra de afecto. ¿Por qué Suyin se había contentado con ella de repente? No tenía sentido.

—¿Qué sucede aquí? —cuestionó Kuvira a secas.

Esperó a que Suyin la soltara y se acomodara en la orilla de la cama de hospital. Casi era reconfortante ver a la matriarca curvar los labios en esa sonrisa que solía formar para ella cuando era una niñita, y la trataba como a una hija. Lo sería al menos, si no estuviese acompañada de un aire de sospecha.

—Lo siento, aún debes estar algo confundida, ¡acabas de despertar! —afirmó Suyin, y Kuvira no hizo más que observarla en silencio—. No tienes de qué preocuparte, Baatar Jr. me lo contó todo.

—¿Lo hizo? —clamó incrédula la otra.

—Claro, él me lo ha explicado todo. Saliste para atrapar a los ladrones que nos han estado saqueando en la cocina y el suministro médico. Cuando los acorralaste, ellos te atacaron con un explosivo y perdiste el vehículo en el que viajabas. Luego tuviste que arreglártelas para regresar a Zaofu caminando, a pesar de tus heridas…

—Eso no fue lo que… —perdió el aliento, insegura con respecto a la mentira que Baatar había planteado para salvarla del lío en que se había metido. Era asombrosa la astucia de ese muchacho—. Yo… Mira, Su…

—Siempre has sido tan valiente —continuó Suyin sin detenerse a escucharla, y nuevamente la envolvió en un abrazo maternal—. Estoy orgullosa de ti, Kuvira.

Sí, ¿pero lo estaría si supiera la verdadera razón por la que había resultado herida? Lo dudaba mucho, y a pesar de eso, Kuvira no pudo ignorar el instinto de dejarse acunar como antaño. De reposar su cabeza en el pecho de Suyin y sentirse querida, amada como nunca lo fue. Sería tan sencillo dejar que la mentira siguiera su curso. ¿Por qué no sólo permitir que Suyin viviera en la ignorancia? ¿Por qué se sentía tan mal, aún cuando recibía el cariño de la persona que más admiraba en el mundo?

Porque no era auténtico; el afecto de Suyin estaba sesgado. Y Kuvira no lo quería así. Deseaba, como desde el principio, que la matriarca demostrara aunque fuera algo de apoyo a su causa. Que estuviera orgullosa de ella, pero por haber obrado en nombre del Reino Tierra, y no solamente de Zaofu. ¿Acaso era mucho pedir?

—Fuiste la primera persona que me trató con amabilidad cuando llegué aquí, hace ya tantos años… —suspiró Kuvira, permitiendo que las manos de Suyin acariciaran su cabello con esa delicadeza que había extrañado tiempo atrás—. Estaba muy asustada, abrumada y sola… Sin embargo, tú me hiciste sentir a salvo, me dijiste que todo iría bien… Y yo te aprecio tanto. Gracias, Su.

—En mis días malos, voy a recordar que me dijiste eso… Porque verte feliz, me hace feliz, Kuvira.

—Pero… —se atrevió a interrumpir la aludida, rompiendo con el abrazo para mirar fijamente a la que fue su maestra y madre—. No podré ser realmente feliz hasta que no sepas la verdad.

El semblante de Suyin pasó de ser cálido y alegre, a poseer una expresión severa y fría.

—¿Qué verdad? ¿De qué hablas, Kuvira?

Kuvira también endureció las facciones de su rostro, contemplando a Suyin con gravedad.

—No habían tales ladrones —confesó—. Yo fui quién saqueo la cocina y los suministros médicos…

Hizo una pausa, como si esperara a que la matriarca terminara de digerir la primera parte de esa confesión, como si esperara su aprobación para seguir adelante, decepcionándola de golpe. El entrecejo de Suyin comunicó sorpresa, pero más que todo, un enfado que estaba pronto a manifestarse.

—Tuve que hacerlo —prosiguió Kuvira, sin hesitar—. No podía quedarme de brazos cruzados viendo cómo el Reino Tierra se desploma, así que decidí actuar por mi cuenta; brindar una pequeña ayuda. Reuní donaciones para la villa de Pao Jian y enfilé hacia allá, esperando que luego de ayudarles, se calmaría mi conciencia y podría seguir adelante con mi vida como guardia en Zaofu…

—Me desobedeciste —profirió la matriarca con crudeza.

—Tú me obligaste a hacerlo —replicó la joven capitana con firmeza—. A veces es necesario tomar riesgos. ¿No ves que si nadie actúa, jamás se producirá el cambio? Nuestra nación está peor de lo que pensé: Hay minas terrestres ocultas alrededor de las aldeas pobres para impedir el paso de la ayuda… ¡Los bandidos saquean a placer y no hay nadie que los detenga! ¡La anarquía ha llegado demasiado lejos!

Hubo un instante de silencio en el que dominó el sonido de la respiración enfurecida y frustrada de Kuvira. Suyin permaneció inmutable, como si sus palabras no surtieran efecto en ella. Era desesperante.

—Entiende, Su… El mundo está fuera de control y sólo nosotros tenemos los medios para hacer algo al respecto… Podemos recuperar el balance en el Reino Tierra.

—¡Pero es que a ti no te corresponde traer el balance devuelta, Kuvira! —la contrarió Suyin, al tiempo en que se ponía de pie, desafiante.

—Ah, ¿sí? —río irónica la joven, imitándola—. Y si yo no lo hago, ¿entonces quién? ¿El Avatar? ¿La ves por alguna parte, Suyin? ¡Porque yo no! ¡Todo lo que veo es el caos y la miseria, propagándose como una enfermedad por esta gran nación! ¡Y a ti ni siquiera te interesa! ¡Tan sólo te preocupas por permanecer a salvo, bajo la protección de tus domos de metal, para que puedas acobardarte felizmente con tu familia!

—¡No me faltes el respeto, joven!

Y le propinó una fuerte bofetada a la que fue su protegida en la mejilla izquierda. Kuvira no respondió y Suyin fue inmediatamente poseída por una terrible sensación de arrepentimiento.

—Kuvira… —suplicó la mujer, su voz gangosa.

—¿Quién te proclamó juez y verdugo? —musitó ella, llevándose una mano a la mejilla enrojecida y adolorida—. ¿Quién te dio el poder para saber qué es correcto y qué no? ¿Qué te hace pensar que tu forma de actuar es la justa? ¿Cómo puedes saber tú lo que es bueno para esta nación? Ni siquiera sabes de políticas mundiales… Eres una farsa, Suyin Beifong. Y además, una cobarde…

Kuvira le dio la espalda. Se juró a sí misma no volver a confiar en Suyin. No era la persona que creyó que era; no era ningún modelo a seguir, ni su madre o su familia. Había vivido engañada bajo su manto, nutriéndose de un cariño y un amor vacíos. No tenía caso seguir intentando llegar a ella, por más que le doliera y le hiriera el corazón. Todo entre ellas se había derrumbado.

Suyin se retiró de la estancia sin pronunciar palabra alguna y Kuvira se guardó sus lágrimas. Estaba consciente de que Zaofu había dejado de ser su hogar; es más, nunca lo fue. Siempre había pertenecido al Reino Tierra, a sus aldeas solitarias y pobres, a su gente: Kuvira era una más de ellos.

Y era hora de que tomara este asunto en sus propias manos.

Estaba en proceso de vestirse con un uniforme limpio y una armadura nueva, cuando alguien llamó a su puerta. Kuvira se detuvo y dirigió su verde mirada hacia la fuente del sonido. Baatar Jr. cruzó el umbral, excusándose cortésmente. La capitana se limitó a dejarlo pasar con un gesto de la mano.

—No sabes lo mucho que me alegra ver que te encuentras bien —dijo él.

—¿Bien? ¿Puede alguien estar del todo bien? —reflexionó ella, apática—. Pero supongo que, son pocos los que sobreviven a la explosión de una mina terrestre, por lo que debería considerarse que, de hecho, estoy bien… En apariencia.

—¿Acaso te ha hecho algo mi madre? —adivinó Baatar, sin rodeos.

—No es tanto lo que hizo como lo que no quiso hacer —Kuvira terminó de ajustarse la correa de cuero que le cruzaba la cintura y se volteó para mirar al muchacho de frente—. Se acabó para mí, Baatar. Me marcho.

—¿Qué?

—He visto el mundo fuera de Zaofu y es horrible. Gente inocente muere todos los días; los débiles sucumben ante el hambre y las enfermedades, mientras que los fuertes abusan de su poder… Si hubieras estado ahí conmigo, Baatar, comprenderías lo que siento. La gente de Pao Jian no tenía nada y yo apenas pude ofrecerles unas migajas de las donaciones que logré salvar. A pesar de que era poco, me lo agradecieron infinitamente, como si yo fuera una especie de héroe… —sonrió apacible—. Fue muy gratificante. Me hizo recapacitar; ahora sé cuál es mi lugar en medio de esta tragedia. Debo guiar a la revolución. Es por eso que debo irme.

—Kuvira, espera —le rogó Baatar—. Esta vez no pienso dejar que te vayas sin mí.

—Y te lo agradezco, así como agradezco la inútil mentira que le inventaste a tu madre. No obstante, esto es algo que prefiero hacer sola.

—Sola no llegarás muy lejos —la contradijo él, determinado a convencerla—. Ya lo intentaste una vez y mira cómo acabó.

—Dicen que lo que no te mata, te hace más fuerte.

—Exacto, Kuvira. Y tú eres la persona más fuerte que conozco, de eso no me cabe ninguna duda —afirmó cogiéndola suavemente del brazo—. Pero podrías ser más fuerte aún si contaras con el apoyo de más personas. Es la unión la que hace la fuerza, y tú eres una líder natural. No te costaría nada de trabajo reunir seguidores que quieran cooperar con tu causa.

—¿Y eso te incluye a ti?

—Sólo si me aceptas —suspiró—. Kuvira, no tendría sentido para mí quedarme en Zaofu si tú ya no estarás más aquí. Quiero estar contigo, siempre…

—Dejarías todo esto; tu hogar, tu familia, tu vida… ¿por mí? —preguntó azorada.

—Tú eres lo único realmente bueno que me ha pasado en este lugar.

Se acercó más a ella con la intención de abrazarla y ella le devolvió el gesto. Apoyó su barbilla en el hombro de Baatar, cerró los ojos y se abandonó en él. En ese momento sólo quería sentirlo, sentir su toque, su afecto… Algo que fuera real. Necesitaba de eso desesperadamente, para ya no sentirse sola ni aparte. Para no sentir que debía cargar con el aplastante peso del mundo por sí misma ni un segundo más. Nunca lo admitiría, pero estaba cansada. Tan cansada…

—Tú también eres lo único realmente bueno que me ha sucedido en mi tiempo aquí, Baatar —le susurró al oído—. Si vamos a hacer esto juntos, voy a necesitar que me creas… Necesito confiar en alguien. Recuperar Ba Sing Se no será ningún juego, existe un riesgo demasiado grande… Tenemos mucho qué perder…

—Y mucho qué ganar —contestó él con dulzura, estrechándola más entre sus brazos—. Confía en mí. Yo lo entregaría todo por ti, Kuvira…

Y ella le creyó.

* * *

**x~x~x~x~x**

* * *

—¿Qué creen que están haciendo?

Kuvira estaba demasiado concentrada en terminar con los preparativos finales de su viaje en el andén de las aeronaves, como para dirigirle su completa atención a Suyin. Prefirió terminar de empacar los suministros que Baatar Jr. con gusto cargaba en la nave, mientras la matriarca quemaba ansias a sus espaldas.

—Estamos haciendo lo que tú no tienes las agallas para hacer —le replicó sin siquiera molestarse en voltear a verla, fría e irreverente—. Vamos a Ba Sing Se para ayudar a traer orden devuelta al Reino Tierra.

—¡No! —le gritó Suyin furiosa, como si le quedase alguna autoridad sobre ella—. ¡Tú te quedarás aquí!

—¿Y quién va a detenerme? —inquirió Kuvira, dándole la cara en tono desafiante—. Tus fuerzas de seguridad estaban más que complacidas por unirse a mi causa. Son parte de los mejores combatientes en el mundo, ¡y están hartos de ser tratados como pájaros exóticos en tu jaula!

Suyin no se dejó intimidar y con severidad sentenció:

—Si se marchan ahora, no volverán a ser bienvenidos aquí, jamás.

¿Eso era una amenaza? No para Kuvira, no. Suyin ya no tenía ningún control sobre ella ni nada que ofrecerle o quitarle. Al fin era libre de actuar como quisiera, al fin había dejado de ser solamente su perro faldero; fiel y amansada. Ahora era su propia dueña. Ahora, el poder de decidir era totalmente suyo.

—Cuando **yo** decida volver, será bajo mis propios términos —manifestó Kuvira, con una arrogancia que ni ella misma se conocía. Una arrogancia que la hizo sentir más viva que nunca.

—Eres un desperdicio, Kuvira… —suspiró decepcionada Suyin—. Un desperdicio de valor y talento. ¿Quién te crees que eres?

—¿Quién te crees **tú** que eres? —sostuvo Kuvira, ya sin poder ocultar el tono herido de su voz.

Kuvira y Baatar se marcharon aquel día con Varrick, la fuerza de seguridad y algunos de los ciudadanos más adinerados de Zaofu. Y en cuanto Kuvira demostró su valía al estabilizar Ba Sing Se, Raiko y los otros líderes mundiales la nombraron Líder Provisional del Reino Tierra.

La ilusión quemaba a la joven capitana por dentro. A sus ojos, estaban a las puertas de una nueva era, en la que todos estarían unidos en paz y equidad. La noble ambición de una mujer valiente. Pero el poder —dicen— corrompe a cualquiera.

Y el poder absoluto, corrompe, absolutamente…


End file.
